frozen_2013_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
"Do you wanna build a snowman?" -Anna asking Elsa about building a snowman Anna Agðarsdotter, also known as Princess Anna or just as Anna, is the 18-year-old young sister of Elsa, the daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna, and princess of Arendelle. She was extremely close with Elsa, but an accident during their childhoods prompted their parents to separate them from each other and the outside world. During the long years that followed, Anna tried repeatedly to spend time with Elsa but to no avail. This isolated existence was made complete by the sudden deaths of Agnarr and Iduna, leaving Anna to truly fend for herself. Despite the tragedies she endured, Anna was still hopeful for the future. When Elsa fled the kingdom due to the exposure of her ice magic, Anna took it upon herself to bring her sister back, regardless of the potential danger. After Anna inadvertently showed Elsa the key to controlling her powers, the rift between the two sisters was at long last healed. She also began a romantic relationship with the ice harvester, Kristoff, who assisted in her journey. Physical Appearance Anna is slender, beautiful, fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long strawberry-blonde hair with a platinum white streak (formerly), and turquoise blue eyes. Coronation: In her coronation dress, Anna wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, and has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab skirt with sashes (consisting of asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, and blue prints on it between cream sides), both cream petticoat and bloomers, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons (green and chartreuse) attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. She also wears a teal cape with a cyan bow as a clasp for the cape, sapphire oval-cut hem with azure line, blue dots on each cut, and small sapphire dots all around the cape. Winter: The winter outfit that Anna acquires at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna is a traditional Norwegian clothing called "Bunad", and the design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt (consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges) with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. On occasion, she wears a pair of crystal clear ice skates. After Anna's heart is frozen, her hair turns silvery-white. After she is thawed, her hair returns to its original state without the platinum white streak. Summer: In Anna's summer attire, her hair is once again in braided pigtails without her streak, and she sports a timber wolf wrist-length blouse with light blue vertical linings, a pinafore dress consisting of both a light gray bodice with green linings, vertical gray hairlines, and four green buttons placed vertically on the bodice with black hairline laces attached, a dark gray skirt with a light gray lining, crimson, green and lavender flower prints all around on it, and lavender, green and olive drab bush-like prints between each flower prints. She also dons a white petticoat, a pair of matching heeled leather boots with gold linings and brown soles, the same color and shape of the brooch, and, on occasion, the same color ice skates. Personality Anna is a high-spirited individual who regards the world with an almost naive optimism. As a child, Anna was especially vibrant and active; she would run through the castle halls, sliding along the floors and bouncing on various pieces of furniture. Extremely extroverted, Anna constantly craves the company of others and is always quick to make new connections, regardless of social standing or even species. However, for many years, Anna bore a great deal of pain stemming from her lonely past. At a young age, Anna was forced to live a secluded life within the castle walls. She tried to make the best of the situation and maintain her cherished relationship with Elsa, but she always found herself ignored. When her parents perished in a voyage at sea, Anna had no one else to turn to for companionship. More than anything, Anna wished to set things right with her sister, but after constant neglect, she began to seek other ways to fill the void left by Elsa, choosing to pursue a flawed and idealized perception of romance. Upon meeting Hans, Anna was quick to bond with the handsome prince, and after sympathizing with his similar sibling experiences, she agreed to his marriage proposal. But when circumstances resulted in the exposure of Elsa's powers, Anna could not help but try once more to reconnect with her sister, demonstrating a remarkable amount of faith. Nevertheless, during her journey to restore summer, Anna found her faithful attitude continually tested. Though Anna firmly believed her sister would never hurt her, Elsa inadvertently froze her heart, placing her in mortal danger. And when she desperately needed Hans to kiss her to thaw her frozen heart, Anna was devastated when the prince revealed that he had used her all along in an attempt to seize the throne; left in the freezing library, Anna was doomed to die thinking no one loved her. But with Olaf's timely intervention, Anna was taught the true meaning of love, and with renewed faith, she ventured out into the storm to meet Kristoff. Fiercely loyal to those she cares about, Anna never hesitates to support those close to her; when the Duke of Weselton called Elsa a "monster", Anna was quick to defend her sister, saying Elsa was simply scared and did not mean to freeze the summer. And after Olaf was mistreated by Marshmallow, Anna immediately confronted the snow monster, despite him being many times her size. Even when her own life was in danger, Anna still considered the welfare of others; as she was slowly succumbing to the effects of Elsa's curse, Anna worried instead about Kristoff and his ice business. And despite needing to stay warm, Anna still warned Olaf to stay away from the fire. After her old perceptions of love were transformed, Anna was solely responsible for her own salvation, as she saved herself from Elsa's curse by selflessly standing between her sister and Hans' sword. No longer fooled by Hans' charming looks, Anna also did not hesitate in delivering her own brand of justice upon the prince for his actions. True to her dynamic personality, Anna is an impulsive, even rash, individual. Though Hans was essentially a complete stranger, Anna not only agreed to marry him, but also entrusted him with the welfare of the entire kingdom in her absence, decisions that would later result in nearly catastrophic consequences. She also embarked on the quest to retrieve her sister without considering the length of her absence or bringing proper supplies. And amidst Elsa's powers swirling dangerously, Anna continued to press forward to encourage her sister without pausing to consider the risks. However, more often than not, her quick thinking proved invaluable; Anna was able to assist Kristoff in defending the sled from wolves with a musical instrument and burning blanket, and she was able to free herself and Kristoff from Marshmallow's clutches by cutting the rope from which they hung. Despite the hardships she endured, at her core, Anna remains a quirky and fun-loving individual. Frozen At a young age, Anna and Elsa enjoyed the life of princesses, spending most of their time using Elsa's powers over ice and snow to create winter wonderlands for their enjoyment whenever they pleased. One night, young Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and begged to play as she was too wide awake to sleep. Elsa playfully brushed her sister off until it was suggested they build a snowman, to which Elsa delightfully agrees. The sisters head into the castle's throne room and create a winter field of snow, enjoying their time with plenty of merriment until Elsa accidentally strikes Anna in the head with her magic, rendering her unconscious and turning a streak of her hair platinum blonde where struck. Horrified, Elsa calls for their parents, the king and queen, who rush onto the scene. The king looks through the royal library, and is able to find a map to a valley inhabited by magical trolls capable of saving Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king and queen head over to the valley, and Grand Pabbie, the king of the trolls, informs them that Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can be fatal. Fortunately, Pabbie is able to cure the unconscious princess; though to do so, he removes every ounce of magic from the child's body, including memories of magic, thus obliterating any knowledge she once held of Elsa's abilities. Before the royal family departs, Pabbie advises they take precaution with Elsa's powers as, despite being a beautiful gift, can be extremely dangerous and fatal if not controlled. To further ensure their safety, Anna and Elsa were forced to be separated, and both were kept within the castle walls to keep from endangering the citizens. Years went by, and with it, the friendship Anna and Elsa once shared. Throughout the years, Anna spent most of her days running throughout the castle walls playfully and spending practically all of her time alone or with her parents. Even so, she constantly made attempts to reconnect with Elsa, but was shut out each and every time. The constant denial drove Anna to believe her sister despised her, leading her to eventually cease trying to rekindle their bond, leaving her parents as all she had. One day, however, while out on the sea for vacation, the king and queen were killed in a powerful storm, as their ship sinks after being struck by monstrous waves. The terrible news devastated Anna, and the young princess tried to reunite with her sister, who was now the only family she had left, once again, needing her love and comfort to get through the tragedy. However, as always, Elsa remained in her room, even during the monarchs' funerals, leaving both of the royal sisters to mourn the loss of their loving parents and move on from the tragedy alone. Three years later, Elsa had finally reached the age where she was eligible to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. The entire kingdom is abuzz in preparation, completely joyous for their soon-to-be queen. Visiting royalty from all walks of life also attend, with kingdoms such as the Southern Isles and Weselton sending representatives in honor of their countries. Within the castle, Anna truly couldn't have been more excited, witnessing the windows and doors open for the first time in years, servants and valets preparing the castle for the nightly ball, and the castle gates opening for the very first time since Anna and Elsa's childhood. Not only that, the young princess expresses her hopes to finally find a companion, bidding farewell to her lonely life. That longing for a companion soon becomes longing for romance, the princess believing, though rather impossible to think someone would actually care for her romantically, she now has a chance at least with the newfound freedom. In her quarters, Princess Elsa was rather nervous of the Coronation Ball, fearing her powers would be exposed. She holds in her fears and orders the gates to be opened. The second they are, Anna rushes out and explores her kingdom, roaming about the streets and catching glimpse of all the visitors, when suddenly, she bumps into a horse owned by the handsome Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Though angered at first by the clumsiness of the stranger, Anna soon settles down upon catching glimpse of the prince's sharp looks, immediately becoming smitten. After introducing himself, Anna and Hans become acquainted, and apparently hit it off right then and there, only to be interrupted by the coronation bells announcing that Princess Elsa's crowning is to take place, thus forcing Anna to rush off, bidding farewell to Hans shyly as she does. At the church, Anna stands by her sister's side during the crowning, noticing Hans' presence in the crowd, and giving a cute wave, confirming their new friendship. And after the crowning has commenced and Elsa is now officially queen of Arendelle, a ball in her honor is held that night. At the ball, Anna and Elsa stand side by side near the thrones, watching over the warm crowd. With Elsa leading the way, the sisters exchange their first conversation in what appears to be quite some time. Flustered, at first, Anna's interaction with her sister brings quite the delightful feeling to the princess, and seeing Elsa so happy instead of serious and preserved boosts Anna's confidence, prompting her to continue on with the conversation before they're interrupted by their steward Kai, who introduces the snide Duke of Weselton, who offers Elsa her first dance as queen. Elsa politely declines the offer but instead playfully volunteers Anna, much to the Duke's delight, nonetheless, and the two head off into a comical dance scene. In during which, seeing Anna innocently flustered by the Duke's over-the-top dancing skills, Elsa couldn't hold back a chuckle, causing Anna to feel just as whimsical about the entire matter, for seeing Elsa in such a state hasn't been a sight for years. Afterwards, Anna returns by Elsa's side, commenting on how well things have been going through the day, and expresses her wishes to have things the way they were that night all the time. Unfortunately, all at once, Elsa's smile fades away and she reluctantly denies Anna's wishes, though fails to explain why so. Saddened, Anna walks off, on the verge of tears, just when she bumps into Hans once again, who offers a waltz. Anna agrees, and the romantic dance soon leads to a date around the city. Anna and Hans spend the evening bonding and getting to know one another, finding out they have a lot in common from interests to sibling relationships. Overjoyed to have someone whom she can finally open up to and connect with, Anna falls in love with Hans, finally believing she'll no longer live the painful life of a loner. Apparently, Hans feels the same way and returns the blossoming affections. The two become so close that, by the end of their date, Hans proposes, which Anna immediately agrees to. The couple head back to the ballroom to ask for Elsa's blessing. Elsa immediately refuses to grant her blessing on such a marriage, telling Anna that she can't marry someone she just met, which leads to a heated argument. Feeling hurt and seeing things becoming emotionally out of hand, Elsa orders the party to end and the gates to be closed, which Anna immediately causes a heartbroken uproar over, not wanting to spend her life trapped, alone and within the castle again after all those years of loneliness and despair. The confrontation between the sisters becomes larger and larger until, out of blind anger, Elsa accidentally shoots massive ice spikes from her hand, nearly striking the guests, including Anna, and thus, revealing her powers to the kingdom. Horrified by what she's done and the reaction it received, Elsa flees the ballroom. Despite her confusion, Anna follows behind in an attempt to stop her; Hans and the Duke of Weselton doing the same. However, Elsa manages to escape the castle grounds and retreats into the fjords, accidentally placing a curse upon the kingdom as she does; trapping it in an eternal winter. As snow flurries fill the sky, the Duke of Weselton goes into panic, exclaiming Elsa must be stopped, and orders his men to go after her, only to be halted by Anna, who volunteers to go after Elsa, herself, claiming her sister is no monster and the chaos was her fault for pushing Elsa, which is entirely accidental. Hans tries to stop her from heading into the storm, believing it's too dangerous, but Anna reassures him of Elsa's harmlessness and leaves the prince in charge of the kingdom in her absence, which he honorably accepts. With that, Anna makes her leave on her horse, aimlessly traveling through the winter woods through the course of an entire day, losing her horse and ruining her clothes in the process. Soon enough, though, as luck would have it, Anna stumbles upon a humble establishment owned by the equally humble Oaken, who fortunately happens to have one winter outfit in stock. Just as she's about to purchase her new outfit, a rugged mountain man named Kristoff arrived, coming from the North Mountain. According to Kristoff, some magical phenomenon occurred up on the mountains, giving the hint to Elsa's location. With this information, Anna knew Kristoff could help guide her to her destination, but after insulting Oaken, the mountain man is kicked out of the shop, unable to purchase the goods and carrots he was hoping for. Anna, however, decides to pay for Kristoff's items, hoping he'd agree to take her to the mountains once the generous deed was realized. After receiving his mountain equipment and carrots for his reindeer, and best friend, Sven, Kristoff eventually agrees, and the trio heads out into the night in search for the Snow Queen. Along the way, Kristoff inquires Elsa's reasoning for covering the land in eternal winter, and Anna explains the situation with Hans. This causes Kristoff to call the princess out, finding it ridiculous that she became engaged to someone she met that day, doubting Hans is her actual true love. Before their conversation continues, however, the trio are attacked by savage wolves. Fortunately, they're able to escape the pack, but the only bit of cargo to make it out of the chaos was Sven's carrots, as Kristoff's sled, and most of everything in it, was destroyed. Feeling guilty, Anna offers him a new sled, as well as all of the other items that were destroyed, and begins heading off alone, understanding that the mountain man likely doesn't want any part of the adventure from that point. Sven's able to convince Kristoff to continue forward, knowing that if Anna dies in the conditions, he won't get his promised new sled (though such logic was just a coverup for his soft heart). The ice harvester reluctantly agrees, heading off by Anna's side yet again. The next morning, Anna, Kristoff and Sven come to a point where they're able to view Arendelle from a distance, and see that the curse has truly taken effect, completely freezing the once beautiful kingdom. Kristoff has his doubts on Elsa reversing the curse, but Anna remains positive, having all the faith in her sister one could possibly hold. And with that, they continue on, coming across a forest beautifully covered in snow and ice, surprising Anna with its gorgeousness. There, they suddenly come across an enchanted snowman, which immediately sends Anna into panic, though she simmers down once realizing he's harmless. On top of that, the snowman is actually Olaf, a snowman built by Anna and Elsa as children. He explains that Elsa brought him to life, and since they're searching for her, he knows her whereabouts. The little snowman also mentioned his fascination for summer, and because of his dream to experience it, he doesn't hesitate to lead the team to Elsa's ice palace. Olaf leads the rest of the way to Elsa's palace, and they arrive before long. Like Kristoff, Anna is stunned by the marvel that is the ice palace, and that awe reaction remains when Elsa, in a newly made ice gown, arrives upon hearing Anna's entry. Elsa is initially shown to be quite happy to see her sister again, but her fears of harming her again soon overcomes her, and she orders her to leave for her own safety. Anna assures Elsa that there's no reason to be afraid, but Elsa refuses to listen, wanting her sister to return home to Arendelle, where she'll live her life freely just as she's always wanted. Anna refuses again, telling Elsa about the accidental curse and that she needs to fix it. Shocked and disappointed in herself, Elsa panics, losing control over her powers again, and although Anna tries to calm her down, it's no use, and the powerful Snow Queen accidentally strikes Anna yet again, though this time, in the heart. With neither of the sisters noticing the danger, Anna continues with her persistence, despite Kristoff advising they should leave, fearing for their safety. Elsa orders her sister to leave once more, but upon hearing another refusal, she creates a bodyguard to get her going. The snow monster, named Marshmallow by Olaf, chases the friends out and away from the palace, warning them not to come back. After reaching safety, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white, and realizes it's from when Elsa struck her in the heart. Thankfully, Kristoff believes he has a solution, and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls reside. During the trip there, the two grow closer, with Kristoff showing great worry and care for the princess, unknowingly falling in love with her, whilst Anna gets to see a much softer side of the mountain man, growing equally close, though unknowingly harvesting feelings as well. Upon their arrival, Kristoff's adopted mother Bulda immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Bulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance as more of her hair turns white and the curse increases in power, but Kristoff catches her and informs the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie returns after sensing strange magic in the land, and sadly tells the friends that Anna is in grave danger upon discovering just what that magic is. Unless she's part of an act of true love, she'll freeze to death, and although he's powerful, the old troll is unable to restore her health. Bulda believes the act of true love would be "a true love's kiss," having the friends head back to Arendelle for Anna to receive a kiss from Hans. Meanwhile, back at Elsa's palace, Hans and a group of soldiers arrive, believing Anna is somewhere within the icy walls in Elsa's clutches. They manage to successfully storm in and capture the Snow Queen, but obviously fail to find the princess. Even so, the team takes Elsa back to Arendelle and imprisons her by orders of Hans, just before Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf arrive in the kingdom, greeted by the servants who've been desperately searching for the princess. Though he's greatly saddened to leave her side, Kristoff leaves the kingdom with Sven after Anna's taken into care. She reunites with Hans in the castle library, and quickly informs him of all that happened, telling him she needs an act of true love to thaw her frozen heart, which would be true love's kiss. However, Hans refuses to kiss the princess, and reveals that he has been using her to become king of Arendelle. It turns out that Hans planned on wooing and marrying Anna, becoming next in line for the throne, and once that was complete, he would murder Elsa to be immediately crowned king. And now that Anna is already dying, and Elsa was currently deemed a heartless monster by the citizens of Arendelle, none of that was necessary, and the kingdom is practically his for the taking. Anna tries to stop him, but is far too weak. With a smirk, Hans locks the princess inside the library to die, leaving her confused, embarrassed, and helpless as her freezing heart starts to overtake her body. Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Hans informs the dignitaries of Anna's supposed death, and blames Elsa for the murderous crime. He also claims he and Anna married just before she died in his arms, thus making him ruler of Arendelle, and as his first order as ruler, he charges Queen Elsa with high treason and sentences her to death. In the dungeon, Elsa manages to escape her prison, but her fearful emotions causes an icy curse to overtake the castle, dropping the temperatures even lower, thus causing Anna to die much faster. Just then, Olaf arrives and immediately begins aiding to Anna the moment he spots her in her still ill conditions. The snowman successfully lights a fire at the fireplace, despite Anna fearing he'll melt, to which Olaf explains he doesn't care about his own life as long as Anna is safe. Olaf then asks what happened with Hans, having her reveal his treachery. Nevertheless, Olaf decides to merely come up with another act to save the princess, but feeling defeated, Anna claims she doesn't know what love is any longer. Olaf rectifies her problem by teaching her that real love is putting someone else's need before yours, using Kristoff as her example, as he has ignored his true feelings for Anna's happiness, believing Hans was her true love as well. Anna then learns that Kristoff is the one she needs to share true love's kiss with, and she and Olaf rush out to find him just as the icy curse in the castle reaches full power, eventually forming into a deadly blizzard. From the outskirts of Arendelle, Kristoff and Sven are able to witness this blizzard occurring, and rush back to rescue Anna, fearing she's in danger. Back at the castle, Anna and Olaf manage to escape and head into the fjords to find Kristoff, though Olaf is blown away by the powerful winds, leaving Anna to fend for herself. Kristoff and Sven rush through the raging blizzard, as well, and are soon also separated, but Kristoff keeps going, eventually hearing Anna's cries for help, and following it to save her. Not too far from them, Elsa is in the mix of trying to escape Arendelle to return to her ice palace. However, Hans soon arrives and confronts her, needing her dead to put an end to the winter, though maintaining his benevolent appearance to successfully manipulate the queen. Hans tells the Snow Queen that escaping all of the damage she had caused is futile. Elsa implores Hans to take care of her beloved little sister in her absence. At the mention of Anna, Hans reveals that Anna returned from the mountains weak and cold, saying that the queen froze her heart, and despite his efforts to save her, it was too late. He accuses Elsa of killing her own sister. The news causes Elsa to break down in shock and heartbreak, and the monstrous storm comes to a halt. This finally clears the way for Anna and Kristoff, and they rush toward each other. But at that moment, Anna hears a sword being drawn a short distance away. In horror, she realizes Hans is preparing to kill Elsa. After one last look at Kristoff, Anna rushes towards Elsa and Hans, destroying her own chance of surviving in order to save her elder sister. Just before Hans delivers the death blow on the Queen, Anna jumps in between them, with a hand outstretched to stop him. She freezes solid completely, with the ice of her fingers shattering his sword. The impact knocks the prince onto the ground, unconscious. Just as Anna's dying breath is lost, Elsa notices what has happened; breaking down in sorrow around her younger sister's frozen body. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven arrive shortly at the scene and mourn the loss of the princess with Elsa, along with the dignitaries and guards, who witness the powerful scene from the castle balcony. But soon thereafter, Anna thaws from her frozen state, beginning around her heart, as Anna's ultimate sacrifice for Elsa has constituted an act of true love. Elsa is relieved and overly joyous that Anna is alive and well, surprised that Anna has sacrificed herself for her. With Olaf explaining that an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart, Elsa realizes that love is the key to controlling her powers, and finally lifts the icy curse from Arendelle. As Hans struggles to his feet, Kristoff tries to attack Hans, but Anna confronts him instead for his betrayal by berating him for his frozen heart and punching him in the face, so hard that Hans falls off the ship they were standing on, into the water below. Anna and Elsa share another hug again, rekindling their sisterly bond. As the sisters hug, Anna looks lovingly towards Kristoff, showing that she reciprocated his romantic affections. Once again, Arendelle is restored to peace. Elsa is once again accepted as queen, with everyone finally understanding that she is no monster, but a creator of beautiful magic. After Hans and the Duke of Weselton are deported (Hans sent back to his kingdom to face his brothers for his crimes, and the Duke of Weselton having his trade with Arendelle cut off), Olaf and Sven enjoy summer together, and Anna buys Kristoff his promised new sled. Upon informing him that Elsa had named him "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer", he attempts to decline both the sled and the title, too modest to accept, but Anna points out that this is a direct order from the queen. This leads to a kiss of gratitude, which officially begins the blossoming romance between the young couple. Later on, to celebrate the joyous day, Elsa turns the castle courtyard into an ice rink with the entire kingdom joining in on the festivities. The queen vows never to close the gates again, much to Anna's joy. She presents Anna with new ice skates, and our heroines then begin skating with all of their friends, finally sharing the fun they used to have at long last. Category:Characters of Frozen